1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation polymers, and particularly to functionalizable monolithic platforms that are an organic, polymeric, monolith material having a continuous three-dimensional network porous structure, which contains a functionalizable itaconic anhydride group.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main advantage of monolithic materials over porous particles is the presence of interconnected channels forming a continuous network structure. Continuous bed monolithic materials are characterized by a bimodal pore structure having large through-pores that provide monoliths with high permeability compared to conventional macroporous materials, and also small micropores, leading to more efficient separation and/or purification. Monolithic porous organic materials are always prepared by in-situ polymerization of monomers dissolved in a porogenic solvent mixture directly on and/or inside the final mold (e.g., column, plate, channel, reservoir etc.) via thermal radical, photochemical or radiochemical process.
Post-polymerization modification has become a familiar technique in the preparation of monolithic materials. The aim of post-polymerization modification is to separate the selectivity of the monolithic media from its morphology. The modification of surface chemistry after polymerization to meet the desired application in a morphologically optimized monolithic media leads to high efficiency and reproducibility. A straight-forward method for post-polymerization modification is to include a reactive monomer, such as glycidyl methacrylate (GMA), N-acryloxysuccinimide (NAS), vinyl azlactone (VAL), or maleic anhydride into the monolithic matrix, which could be modified later to the desired surface chemistry. It would be desirable to modify and functionalize organic monolithic material containing itaconic anhydride by immobilization of amine or hydroxyl compounds through amidation or esterification reaction, respectively, in order to impart a variety of properties suitable for various applications, such as positive or negative electric charges, chiral selectors, specific groups, catalytic sites, etc.
Thus, functionalizable monolithic platforms solving the aforementioned problems are desired.